


Raising Levi

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Mike adopt Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Levi

**Author's Note:**

> all the love i have goes to nanna.

Levi came into their lives when he was a month shy of two years old. Erwin and Mike had been married for six years, both had stable jobs, a large home, and more than enough love for the little guy. He was perfect from the first time they saw him, all dark swirl of hair and chubby cheeks. Mike knew instantly that this was the child for them.

They did up the nursery in blues and greys, found a mobile of adorable monsters to hang over Levi’s head as he slept to repel the ugly, bad ones that might wander along to disturb his rest.

Two days before the pick up, they were a wreck. Erwin fussed over a baby blanket that didn’t seem soft enough and Mike thought the kitchen could use another deep clean. As a gay couple, they didn’t want anyone from the agency thinking they were unfit to care for the child.

“It’s going to be fine," Erwin assured, but there was a waver in his voice that betrayed his anxiety.

Mike held him on the window seat that night and let him listen to the reliable metronome beat of his heart.

* * *

Once again, it was love at first sight. Levi gurgled, prone more to silence than screams. Mike held him as Erwin drove, but he would reach over at every red light to touch Levi’s tiny feet or stir the fuzz of dark hair on his crown.

Levi napped when they got home and then ate, only to burp up his formula all over Erwin’s shoulder. Both men shared a look and all but squealed at their sweet little babe.

* * *

Levi was a small child, somewhat delicate, but with a salty mouth on him. Mike and Erwin were certain they weren’t teaching their son those words, but he spouted them off regardless, smashing dinosaurs into cowboys with a smear of obscenities flying into the air.

"Levi," Mike said, crouching down. "You shouldn’t say those things."

"Why?"

"Because they’re not nice."

"Why?"

Mike looked up to Erwin who walked in from the kitchen.

"Because Pops is an adult and he says so."

Levi pursed his lips and blinked slowly. ”That’s dumb.” He continued his jurassic attack on the old west but didn’t swear again.

* * *

"Shorty!" It was the only insult the boys seemed to know. Levi continued to build his sandcastle, but Erwin could see his shoulders hitch up with tension at every taunt.

"Shouldn’t you be in kindergarten, shorty?"

Erwin took it as his cue to intervene when they crushed Levi’s creation underfoot.

”Levi?” The boys froze. “Do you want to get some ice cream? They have that new tea flavor you wanted to try.” Erwin loomed over them, shadow crawling across the sandbox. The corner of his mouth lifted as the boys stepped back slowly, quivering smiles replacing their empty words.

Levi sighed and stood. He waited until the boys were out of sight before turning toward his father.

"I could have taken them on, you know." Levi fit his hand into Erwin’s.

"Yeah, yeah. I didn’t want to have to explain anything to Pops, though. You know how big of a worry wart he can be."

Levi only squeezed his hand in thanks and agreement.

* * *

"Are you sure we need to do this?" Erwin ran a hand over his hair.

Levi was twelve, old enough to know that he wasn’t Erwin and Mike’s biological child. He had never asked them why he didn’t have a brother or sister nor had he wondered exactly how he had come into the world.

"Yes. He’s at that age. God, twelve years old and we already have to tell him about…"

They both blushed, funny considering what they did at night after Levi had gone to bed.

"Well. Now or never, I guess."

Levi was reading on his bed, kicking his feet idly in the air as he turned a page.

"Hey, kid. Have some time to talk?"

Levi huffed a sigh and closed his book. “Sure.”

"Now, we know you’re getting to be big and all." Levi gave him a deflated look. "Your dad and I think it’s time to tell you that," Mike took a deep breath, rubbing his hands on his thighs as he took a seat at Levi’s desk, "you’re adopted."

"I was worried one of you had cancer. You sound so damn serious." He rolled his eyes at their curious looks. "I’m not an idiot. I’m fully aware of how children are created and all that. I sure as hell didn’t come screaming out of one of your old asses."

"Who told you about vaginas?!" Erwin demanded.

"I’m twelve. I know all sorts of things."

Mike felt like weeping at the way he said it, all cryptic and cocksure. Erwin looked like he needed to be held. Once again, Mike cradled him on the window seat in the living room.

* * *

The following year, when Levi turned thirteen, they all prayed for a growth spurt. Mike would casually measure Levi against himself when they were in the same room, but it was to no avail.

He turned fourteen and then fifteen and finally sixteen and he remained a petite five foot three. It didn’t bother him too much. Levi was too interested in reading and writing to pay attention to what others were saying about him. And while his peers were busy sucking face in the backseats of their parents’ cars, Levi was preparing for college, helping his fathers with chores and diy projects around the house, and going on wild adventures with his only friend, Hanji, when a free weekend allowed.

"Our little prince," Mike would coo over breakfast, looking under the table and smiling at the way Levi’s feet swung back and forth, unable to touch the floor.

"Sod off," Levi hissed, but there was little venom in it.

Erwin ruffled his hair as he got up from the table. He set his half-eaten bowl of cereal in the sink.

"Rinse that off," Levi said. "I hate having to scrub those shitty gross dried-on flakes off when I get home."

"Our little tyrant," Erwin said affectionately to Mike.

* * *

When Levi was a month shy of turning seventeen, he came home and drop kicked his messenger bag across the living room.

"Care to talk about it?" Mike asked, bending down to pick up the bag.

"It was that fucking…" He took a deep breath. "You know what? It doesn’t matter. I’m home and it’s done with."

Mike figured he had gotten a bad score on a test, but Levi had never reacted to anything so violently before. He set the bag on the sofa, looking back into the kitchen to see if Erwin was still on the phone. He moved slowly as Levi silently fumed and soon he had his son on his back, in the piggy fashion.

Levi yelped and held on for dear life. His legs began to flail and Erwin finally came in. He leaned, innocent and amused, against the archway separating kitchen from living room. He pushed away as Mike began to bounce Levi around on his back like he often did when Levi was a child.

"I’m not six anymore, you old fucking farts!" he screamed, but Erwin only dug his fingers into Levi’s sides as Mike bounced him on his back. "Put me the goddamn down!"

Mike did after another five minutes and a heel to the stomach. He groaned, leaning over and giving his son a chance at escape.

"I hate you both!" Levi ran up to his room and slammed the door.

"We love you too!" both men yelled, sharing a smile and a touch when music started playing loudly from their son’s room.

 


End file.
